Housing component parts of the kind described above are known in that a prefabricated continuous flat weave is laminated and from which "clam shell" halves are produced in molds. For this purpose, a multi-layered weave is utilized such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,798 which has coarsely structured similar surfaces on both sides.
Because of the similarity of the weave structure on both sides, this solution has the disadvantage of a relatively poor flat deforming capability as well as a poor surface structure after lamination so that a high quality surface appearance cannot be obtained with this structure.
A further disadvantage is seen in the deficient deformability which does not permit many deformations to be made without a visible reduction in quality with respect to the surfaces exposed to view.
With respect to the foregoing, adequate strength of the material combined with a good appearance of the material surface are of importance also for finished laminated housing parts.